1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle locking system in which the locking and unlocking of a door against opening from the outside is effected by electrically controlled means. The system of the invention is of the type suitable for central control to provide for locking and unlocking of all doors by one operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art systems using solenoid or vacuum actuation are well known. The majority of such systems and an actuator to existing mechanical locking systems. The present invention provides a lost cost solution to central control by using simplified latches and a new form of electrically controllable connection between the outside door handle and latch mechanism.